


Blanket Fort for two

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Neil and Andrew share some quiet, peaceful, alone time together.orAndreil cuddles/snuggles/blanket fort!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Blanket Fort for two

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from the prompt given to me by @inthereellife ❤ from my tumblr @jostenlovesminyard, it's a short one but I hope you like it! Prompt: 'Andreil pillow/blankey fort snuggles?' Your wish is my command!

Neil hadn’t been held in years. His mother would grab on to him when they slept, forcing him close to keep him safe. He would cuddle up as close as possible and cherish his mom’s comforting presence and the feeling of safety. When she died, he felt alone, scared, cold, unprotected. A feeling that sent a cold chill through him. He missed his mom, especially on cold nights. Perhaps he was a little touch starved.

And then Andrew happened. He was the opposite of touch starved. Neil had nothing but respect for it but sometimes he craved Andrew’s touch, his warmth, his overall presence. He was hesitant to ask Andrew about casual cuddling because he knew touching for Andrew wasn’t casual. It was a carefully thought out, consensual process that had to be run through his head first. It had been about a year since the events of Baltimore and both of them were still processing their personal trauma. Neil at the hands of his father and Andrew from a few months prior to that at a supposedly safe rehab clinic. Neil saw red every time he thought of that wretched place and couldn’t fathom how anyone could do that to another human being let alone someone who was still reeling from childhood trauma like Andrew was. Touching wasn’t one of Andrew’s favourite pastimes but that didn’t mean he wasn’t affectionate. Neil saw affection in his eyes, sharing his everyday routine with Neil and the casual touches that were far from casual. However, cuddling had never been their thing. They sat next to each other but holding one another didn’t seem necessary.

So when Andrew came over to Neil and asked if he’d like to cuddle, he was a little shocked.

“What did you say?”

“Cuddling on the couch. Yes or no?”

“God-I mean yes!” 

“Junkie.” Andrew rolled his eyes at him but sat down next to the arm rest. Neil scooted up until his shoulders were touching Andrew’s. Andrew shoved his arm between Neil and the couch and gently pulled him closer until his head was on Andrew’s chest. Neil could hear every heartbeat, every swallow, feel every small movement and he loved it.

When he thought of Andrew, he thought of a solid wall. An unmoving force of nature. A regal lion, damaged from past fights but would still do anything to protect his family. Now, this fierce big cat proved to be a kitten on the inside. Andrew was surprisingly warm against Neil. He looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled.

“Sure, what are you thinking of watching?”

“Wanna watch something?”

“Dunno, maybe that anime with the host club? Nicky told me you used to watch it together.”

“Oh that? Ok.” Andrew took the remote and flicked over to Netflix. Neil wiggled slightly to settle down in Andrew’s arms.

“Nicky, Aaron and I would build pillow forts and sit and eat dinner there whilst watching trashy anime shows.”

“Aww that’s cute.” Neil said, giggling slightly at the thought. Andrew pinched his cheek for being rude. He squawked in complaint and then thought for a minute, watching the bright opening sequence of the anime with its catchy theme song.

“Wanna do that now?”

“What?”

“Build a fort?”

“Um...Hell yeah.” Andrew replied with the most emotion Neil had ever heard him use. 

They commandeered the kitchen table and chairs, moving them into the living area. Neil found Nicky’s emergency blanket hoard and they carefully folded them over the foundations of the fort. Andrew found little tea lights, closed the curtains and made the room as dark as possible before positioning the small lights around the den. When the main body of the fort had been made, they laid their duvet and pillows on the floor and squeezed into the small space. Andrew had brought his laptop so they didn’t have to watch TV on the floor. He logged into Netflix and resumed the show. He pulled Neil gently to his chest and snuggled his face into his neck. They were silent for a while. The moment seemed so cosy and intimate, Neil thought his chest might explode with happiness. He broke the silence a few minutes later.

“Hold on, are the twins in this show-?”

“Don’t remind me.” Andrew interrupted, his voice muffled against Neil’s skin, he shivered as Andrew’s lips dragged against his neck. Neil groaned slightly and felt Andrew smirk.

“You’re a pest.”

“You’re a junkie.”

“You love it.” Andrew just hummed in response. Neil knew that was a yes. He gently skimmed his fingers up and down Andrew’s arm and heard him sigh in appreciation. When they first started dating, (Andrew lets Neil say that now much to his delight), Neil had never expected Andrew to trust him with this side of him. He was unbelievably honoured that Andrew had decided to show his softness and his love of affection. As he turned to see Andrew’s long eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes open, a soft smile gracing his lips, he knew he’d love Andrew with all his being for the rest of their long, happy lives. Andrew's love set his heart alight and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed it! I've been on a small writing break, binge watching Umbrella Academy s2 and Ouran high school host club because I'm trash. Fox and Friends will be updated in the next few days, and I'm working on two other things! So lots of things to do! I hope you enjoy this for now :) thanks for reading!


End file.
